It's In My Bag
by shyyyyxoxo
Summary: Use to be called "I'll Help You." The Flock goes to school because they saved the world and live with Dr.M. Max has trouble in all subjects except English and Fang has trouble with all subjects except Math. TWO SHOT!
1. I'll Help You, but

_**Hey guys, so uhmm two shot...Maybe four if you want.  
>If it reminds you of another story or show or something...Sorry!<strong>_

…_**..So Uhmm, Max and the Flock saved the world and went to Dr.M's house. They're living there permanently which means they got to go to school. :/ Awwh. Anyway, Max has trouble in all subjects except English and Fang has trouble with all subjects except Math. So yeah. :)…..**_

_**Oh and Max and Fang are dating. :)..**_

_**Disclaimer: Really? I don't own Maximum Ride...Happy? :)**_

_**T for one cuss word. =P**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>FANG POV<span>_**

So, here I was, in the middle of watching Family Guy with Iggy, when I hear a horribly loud scream from upstairs. I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to where I heard the scream come from. Strangely, it came from _my_ room. If Max was still in there working on homework, I would be totally confused as to why she screamed. I threw open my door and saw Max lying on her stomach on the floor with her head in her arms.

"Max?" I said as I cautiously made my way towards her.  
>"What?" She grumbled out.<br>"What's wrong babe?" I asked and sat next to her.  
>"Ksofmafisddaworsetsfingeder." She said.<br>"Max, hunn, I can't hear you. You're going to have to sit up." She sighed as she sat up with a _very _grumpy face.  
>"Okay, so, math is the worst thing ever. It doesn't even make sense!" She basically shouted in my ear.<br>"Max, I'm right here. So, what's wrong?"  
>"Everything. I mean, what the <em>hell <em>are polynomials?" She sighed in frustration and her head fell on my shoulder.

So I did what any good boyfriend would do. I got up, took her math book off of my bed and went downstairs.

**_MAX POV_**

I groaned and followed Fang downstairs only to find him nowhere in sight. Suddenly, I felt strong arms around my waist and I smirked.

"Alright, if you want help with your math, then you're gonna have to do three things for me." Fang whispered huskily.  
>"What would those three things be?" I asked, turning around.<br>"Get me chocolate chip cookies, a black pencil, and you're gonna have to go in the kitchen." He said resting his forehead on mine.  
>"Okay, I can do the cookies and black pencil, but, why the kitchen?" I asked.<br>"Max, that's where the table is. We don't have a desk and we're _not _working upstairs."  
>"Fine, let me go get your stupid pencil." I grumbled and went over to the computer desk to begin my search.<p>

* * *

><p>Did you know finding a black pencil is actually extremely hard? I didn't. It took me <em>half an hour<em> to find one. Let's just say, by the time I got back to the kitchen, I was utterly pissed.

"Max." Fang acknowledged me as I stepped into the kitchen.  
>"Fang, do you know how <em>hard<em> it is to find a _black _pencil?" I asked.  
>"You could've just gone and searched in my room." He replied.<br>"You could've told me that…What's wrong with a regular one anyway?" I questioned.  
>"They're evil, Max." He explained while shoving a cookie in his mouth. I gave him one of my signature <em>what-the-hell<em> looks and sat down at the table.  
>"So, while I was getting your stupid pencil, what'd you do, Mr. Lazy?" I asked.<br>"I was doing _your _homework Ms. Lazy." He replied. I grinned and pulled the sheet of paper from the notebook without even glancing at it. I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you and ran quietly upstairs.

**_FANG POV_**

I silently laughed as Max made her way up the stairs. She _really _thought I did her homework.? I honestly can't _wait_ till she realizes what I did.

_**Kay, so I decide that Imma make this a two-shot so yeah! If you guys want me to continue after I'm done with this two-shot, I will. …I think. :)  
>Like it?<br>Love it?  
>Hate it?<strong>_

_**Review!**_


	2. 50 Things

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! It means a lot! :D..  
>Oh and they're sixteen in this, kayy?<br>Also, SOME people MAY seem out of character…just go with it. :)..  
>Disclaimer: I don't Maximum Ride, kayy! Oh, or the song "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?" :)...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ella POV<strong>_

I stared blankly at the math book in front of me. I had heard Max and Fang talking about math earlier and was sure that Max would have the answers by now. I sighed, closed my book, and headed up to Max's room.

"Max?" I asked, knocking on her door.  
>"Yo!" she exclaimed over her radio in her room.<br>"Can I come in?"  
>"Sure." She yelled over the loud music. I opened the door and sat on her bed.<br>"So, did you finish the math homework?" I questioned and she grinned immediately.  
>"Fang did it for me. Gosh, he's amazing. He's like…like…like an awesome polar bear."<br>"Uh, what?" I asked, confused.  
>"You know, they look tough but really they're soft?" she explained.<br>"Max, I hope you know that you're extremely weird…and insane." I told her.  
>"Ella, I hope you know that I have a voice in my head, so yes I'm insane." She responded.<br>"I need your homework." I sighed.  
>"It's in my bag." She said and went back to doing whatever on her laptop.<p>

I got up and went over to her backpack. I pulled out her math book and slid the paper out.  
>"Max? This is <em>not <em>math homework." I smirked and handed her the paper. Fang really did have a strange way of showing his affection for Max. Although, I must admit, this one was the best.

_**Max POV**_

I snatched the paper from Ella. I couldn't believe that twit didn't do my homework! I looked at the paper to see what he _really_did. It was titled "50 Things I Love About Maximum Ride." My shocked face turned into a grin, I shooed Ella away, and began reading.

_1. You're sarcastic and will insult anyone (even me) at any time.  
>2. You're chocolate brown eyes.<br>3. How you can't sing worth anything.  
>4. How you look after everyone.<br>5. How you make sure we're always safe and secure.  
>6. How you're my best friend.<br>7. How you're so fearless.  
>8. How you're handwriting is so sloppy.<br>9. You look cute in sweats, a tank top, and no make-up. (Not that you wear any make-up anyway.)  
>10. How you smile even when you're hurting.<br>11. How you follow your dreams/voice.  
>12. How when you laugh, you snort sometimes. Don't worry though, it's cute.<br>13. Your different hair colors.  
>14. Your smile<br>15. You're always interested in what I'm doing.  
>16. Your straight-forwardness.<br>17. How I can break down in front of you.  
>18. How all you want is for the Flock to be happy.<br>19. How you were so scared we'd split the Flock up when we first started dating.  
>20. How you blush when I tease you.<br>21. How your fingers tangle in my hair when we kiss.  
>22. That you always believe in me.<br>23. How I want to stay with you forever.  
>24. How you want to make the world a better place, one step at a time.<br>25. How you have good taste in music.  
>26. How you snore slightly when you sleep.<br>27. How you sooooo __**can't**__ cook and use it as a threat._  
><em>28. How you love borrowing my sweatshirts.<br>29. Your concentrating face. Don't worry, it's cute.  
>30. Your sense of humor.<br>31. How you think ALL guys are sexist pigs. (Not me though, right? :)..)  
>32. How we can hang out with or without everyone and still be totally insane.<br>33. That we always make a wish at 11:11. No matter what. (It's a tradition, right?)  
>34. The language we made up when we were in the School.<br>35. How you ran away all the times I kissed you.  
>36. How when we fight, you don't make it worse, you just walk away.<br>37. Your dorkiness.  
>38. How we've known each other for 16 years.<br>39. How you make me feel like a total idiot when you correct me.  
>40. How your wings are absolutely breath-taking.<br>41. That you always wear the necklace I gave you for your birthday last year.  
>42. That you take care of things you love.<br>43. How you get jealous whenever some girls look at me.  
>44. How our only favorite country song is "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?"<br>45. How you're so much smarter than you think you are.  
>46. How you're not afraid to challenge anyone.<br>47. That you're athletic and will play a sport with Iggy and me just because you can.  
>48. The way we're so similar, but so different.<br>49. How hard it is to stay mad at you.  
>50. How you're absolutely perfect for me in every possible way and I love you. <em>

I finished reading and grinned. Then, I raced downstairs and found Fang sitting on the couch, watching TV again. I went over and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

"What was that for?" he asked, his eyebrows coming together.  
>"It was for your list…and for being the most perfect guy any girl would be lucky to have." I responded and he smirked.<br>"Do you still need help with your math?" he questioned.  
>"Yeah" I smirked.<br>"It's in my bag." He said.

And with that, he got up and went out back, leaving me not only frustrated, but also totally dazed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so THAT'S THE END! Ahhh.! I don't know, I kinda liked it. So yeah.<strong>

**REMEMBERRRR, if you want me to do kinda like a "continuation" of this story, I will. :)…**

**Like it?  
>Love it?<br>Hate it?  
>Review!<strong>


	3. Help Me?

Hey everyone!

I really want to write right now, and I just need an idea.

It can be a one shot idea or full story idea. I just really need to write so yeah! Review or private message me.

Sorry it's not a chapter for those stories that I should still be continuing… But those stories I should be continuing just aren't doing it for me anymore and yeah...

I'm rambling now… SO yeah!

If you have ideas for a one shot or story idea, like I said, PM me or review!

Thanks guys!

xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX


End file.
